Season 5
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ This version of season 5 is fictional as well as this website, the chapters, situations and Episodes are all fake but the characters are all from the real show 'The Vampire Diaries The Fifth Season of The Vampire Diaries began airing in the United States in fall 2013. It was announced on May 18, 2013 that the show was renewed for another season. This Season begins with the aftermath of Katherine's fate, Elena's Choice, The Graduation and The shocking Salvatore secret that took the world by surprise, Now This season brings the most terrifying choices, episode aftermaths and Character's fates. Katherine awakes after her fate with the cure, Silas pretending to Be Stefan helps her and takes her but she is very shocked at what is revealed when taking the cure no human can now turn. Everyone in Mystic Falls has to cope with the chaos as Katherine begs for forgiveness as herself has to be ready to face her darkest secret yet and In New Orleans someone shocking awaits them. At Whitmore College A new Professor named Professor Handson to replace dearly departed Professor Shane has a secret love with an old friend. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES' is from Bonanza Productions Inc., Outerbanks Entertainment and Alloy Entertainment in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios with executive producers Kevin Williamson (“Scream,” “Dawson’s Creek”), Julie Plec (“Kyle XY,” “Wasteland”), Leslie Morgenstein (“Gossip Girl,” “Private”) and Bob Levy (“Gossip Girl,” “Privileged”). *Silas - True form *Tatia *Estreata Note: That this season is the first season ever to feature 5 chapters in one season alone. *'Chapter I.:' The Undead Chapter (Ep. 501-503): *This chapter focuses on the transformation of Katherine and as she searches for a antidote to turn back but who will help little miss Katherine *This chapter opens with a whole new era as new characters Nadia and Jesse join the chaos and new Witches, Vampire, Werewolves and A New Petrova Doppelganger. This chapter focuses on Katherine's transition into a Human and the emotions and horror she will face as a human. The Aftermath of the submerged cage with Stefan stuck in it. *The main antagonists of this chapter are Silas and Jesse. *The main characters of this chapter are Elena, Tatia and Nadia. __________________________________________________________________________ *'Chapter II:' The Cracked Chapter (Ep.504-507) *This chapter follows the aftermath of Nadia's darkest secret and Jesse's big escape.This Chapter follows up of what wasn't covered in the first chapter, Jeremy coping without his loved one Bonnie and lying to his family and friends along with the horror to go with it and the return of our most loved characters. Jeremy will reveal a shocking secret that will shock Whitmore College and it leads to a shocking end. *The main antagonist of this chapter are Tatia, Silas and A New Witch. *The main characters of this chapter are Elena, Jeremy, Nadia, Bonnie. ____________________________________________________________________________ *'Chapter III:' The Heartbreak Chapter (Ep.508-513) *This Chapter follows the aftermath of Chapter II, and A new dimension is discovered when Silas creates a new spell. And Bonnie and Jeremy find information about a new Original, And Stefan feels rage, and some secrets of Silas are revealed *The main antagonist of this chapter are Klaus and Katherine. *The main characters of this chapter are Elena,Katherine,Damon and Silas *Minor Characters of this chapter are Lexi, Judith and witches of the new dimension. ____________________________________________________________________________ *'Chapter IV:' The Return Chapter (Ep.514-519) *This chapter focuses on the death of Sheriff forbes and a New Sheriff comes to town, A New Original named Judith as he plans a evil plan. *The main antagonist of this chapter are Shane, Silas (Flashbacks) and Judith ____________________________________________________________________________ *'Chapter V:' The Blood Cry Chapter (Ep.520-523) *The chapter synopsis soon... CAST ISN'T EDITED YET. AS SOON AS THE EPISODE SUMMARYS ARE COMPLETE I WILL EDIT. }} }} Submit your ideas for the next episode below Episode title,Writer, Director and most important Summary note: These species feature in the episodes. *The Episodes won't be written. *This season contains 22 episodes. *This season presents a new Original. *This is the only Season that runs all the way through to the next year of Feburary. Category:Season Five Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Season Five Fanfiction